Only A Father's Love
by Mugz83
Summary: Alexandra is Prince Legolas's only child. She knows she is different from everyone else...and that she is made fun of. But Legolas knows she is in danger. From what, he is not sure. How can he protect her from something or someone who he doesn't even


****

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first LOTR fanfic and to tell you the truth I'm kinda scared to post it up. I've seen some of the reviews for some of the other stories and some people are pretty critical! But just to let you know - this will be an AU fic, so please don't flame me because I don't get facts completely right, okay? Constructive criticism is always welcome and happy reviews are ALWAYS a pleasure to read! So please try to be nice, k? But enough of that - let's get on with chapter one!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you don't recognize from the original LOTR series. All that credit is given to the wonderful mind of Tolkein.

****

Chapter 1: A Cry In The Night

Legolas rode along through the forest on his strong white horse. He noticed that the temperature was dropping slightly as dusk approached and there was now a slight breeze that chilled the sides of his face. After travelling for five days on horseback, he would finally reach his home tonight. He looked to his left and saw his trusted guard and friend, Dylowen riding just beside him. He knew that somewhere behind them there were two more guards following. He had assured his father that he would be safe by himself, or even just with Dylowen, but the King insisted that Legolas travel with more than one companion. It would seem that in the end he had no other choice but to comply with his father's wishes.

Continuing along Legolas looked straight ahead and something caught the attention of his elf senses. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly until he could distinguish smoke rising from somewhere in front of them.

"Legolas," Dylowen started obviously staring at the same sight.

"I too, see it," Legolas replied as he silently urged his horse to go faster.

Within a matter of minutes they had come upon the scene that rose great shock from all the riders. There was a shattered carriage with luggage and belongings strewn all about. Legolas dismounted his horse as he took in the scene before him. It was absolutely dreadful to look upon, even for an elf that had seen much death in his own lifetime. There were a total of about eight bodies scattered about - all were painted in blood and some even in dismemberment. 

Legolas swallowed hard as only a single thought entered his mind. Dylowen obviously thought the same as he came up beside his friend and almost whispered, "Orcs…"

Just then, there was a quiet noise coming from within the busted carriage. It would be very difficult for someone with average hearing ability to catch onto, but elf senses are much stronger.

Legolas walked swiftly to where the noise was coming from. He sifted through several pieces of material before the noise became louder and he was able to recognize that the noise was actually more of a wailing sound. His eyes went wide as he knew that there could only be one thing that could make a sound like that. As Legolas lifted the last piece of material, he found that he was right. It was none other than a human baby. His heart broke at the sight of this poor little creature - and it was almost instinct for him to pick it up gently and to bring it in close to his chest.

"No…" Legolas whirled around at the sound.

"Please don't hurt my baby…" Legolas' eyes came to rest upon a young woman lying on the ground. She had blood on her face and she was struggling to breathe. It was amazing to see that she was still alive - though Legolas could sense that she was using the last of her energy trying to save her child.

He took slow steps towards her and bent down to her. "M'lady," he spoke with such gentleness, "I wouldn't hurt this child. That is not my intention."

The lady seemed to sigh with short relief, "Then, you are not like the others…"

Legolas tilted his head as if to look at her quizzically. "Who do you speak of M'lady?"

The woman tried to take in a breath to speak, "Those who look like you…"

Legolas looked at Dylowen who now kneeled beside him. "Elves would not do this. We are not at war with any human clans…"

But the woman shook her head as if determined for him to understand. "Please, understand that they will be after my sweet Alexandra if they know that she is still alive. You must take her…take care of her…"

Legolas looked at the whimpering child in his arms back down at the woman, "I…"

"Please…" the woman had such a pleading look in her dying eyes. "Please, I beg of you…protect her. Promise me you will protect her…" The woman put her shaky hand upon Legolas's arm.

Legolas looked into her sad and pained eyes and knew that he did not have the heart to disregard her request. He took in a deep breath and almost whispered, "I will take care of the child. You have my word."

He could feel Dylowen give him a concerned glance but looking at the woman as she smiled weakly at him from where she lay dying, he knew he had done the right thing.

The woman then held out her arms as if asking to hold onto her daughter. Legolas carefully placed the still crying child into the arms of her mother, careful to still have one arm under the baby so that the mother would not drop her with her weakened arms.

"My sweet child," she whispered, "I know you will be safe now…I will always be there to guide you…" She took one hand away from the baby as she reached to the side of her and pulled out a beautiful crystal star dangling from a silver chain and put it around the child's neck. The woman then leaned in close to the baby's head and kissed it. "I love you…" she was so weak that she could only whisper the final words, but Legolas could still hear them quite clearly and he felt grief and sadness stab at his heart for this woman who had to say good-bye to her daughter before her time.

Sensing that the woman would loose to death any second, Legolas gently gathered the tiny bundle back into his arms he looked at the woman who now had tears running down her pale cheeks and her struggle for breath finally became nothing but a calmness in the night. And with her final breath, she gave one last look towards her daughter and her new protector before her eyes rolled back into her head and her body gave into death.

Legolas looked sadly onto the poor woman that now lay still. He placed a hand on her forehead and whispered, "May you now find peace, M'lady…"

Standing back up he looked into the face of the child he was holding. "She's so tiny and frail," he thought to himself. He began rocking her and making hushing noises to calm her cries. "Shhh, little one…"

"Legolas?" asked Dylowen as he came towards his friend.

"Not now, my friend," Legolas replied quietly but quickly. "See? The child is almost asleep." He looked back down towards the child who had now quieted down and was starting to fall asleep in the comfort of his arms. Legolas couldn't help but smile as he thought about this small wonder. 

"Legolas," Dylowen came again, only this time more quietly but yet sternly, "What are we to do with this child. Surely we could never take care of a human child in Mirkwood. She needs to be with her own kin-"

But Legolas cut him off, "Her kin are dead," he said just as sternly in a whisper. "And _we_ are to do nothing. It was _I_ who made the promise…and I intend to keep it."

Dylowen's jaw tightened. He knew that his friend was right, and he never did break his word to anyone - be it human or otherwise. That's what was so good about Legolas - you could always count on him to be an elf of his word.

"Let us continue on. We reach Mirkwood tonight," Legolas got up onto his horse holding the child tightly. He watched his companions do the same and with one last look at the baby's mother (after whispering a prayer in elfish), he turned his horse and urged it to gallop home.

But, unbeknownst to Legolas and his companions, a pair of eyes with evil intentions watched them ride off from the thickness of the forest. "My revenge will be complete…" the voice hissed angrily before disappearing into the shadows.


End file.
